The day before the last dance
by Ryuu Acehunter
Summary: One shot? well, It's just that I created a cut off scene for the series episode of Gakuen Alice during the school festival. Have you already know what had happened the day before the last dance of the festival? Well, better check this out...


First of all, Gakuen Alice does not belong to me… even though I wish I do… Just thought I'd add something

"Haah! Where the heck did he go?" Natsume said to himself while roaming around looking for his animal-pheromone best friend.

He suddenly stopped when his eyes caught a familiar voice behind a tree which is a few steps away from him. He snooped to check it out and a discovery made his eyebrow quirked up.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan wondered.

"Hai…A-ahm, well, about tomorrow's last dance…A-ano…." He stammered as he slowly revealing some flushes on his cheeks.

"Aah! Now that you've mentioned it, tomorrow is the long awaited day of all, right?" she crossed her arms and tilted her head. Thinking.

"Nanako-chan and Permy seemed to be very excited about that… Hmm, but I don't see the reason why everyone gets so excited when they talked about the last dance… What do you think, Ruka-pyon?" she suddenly laid an eye on him, to find Ruka eyeing her expectantly.

(Blushing a deep scarlet) He eluded her eye contact, shifted his sight to his bunny on his arms.

"Ryka-pyon, something wrong?" Mikan asked him when she noticed the evasion to her glance.

"Iie, I'm okay." He drew in a sharp breath and continued, "Ja ne! Sakura-san." He turned around to pace backward when…

"Neh! Ruka-pyon, would you mind to be my partner for tomorrow?"

Eh! The profession which Ruka could hardly ask simply came out from his dream-partner's mouth!!!

(Surprised) He turned around and saw Mikan smiling at him with her eyes close. She was actually cute, caring and she's between stupid and energetic (well, this is how I defined Mikan's persona) as a matter of fact, this is the very reason why the two best friends inconspicuously drawn to her. When she opened her eyes, Ruka stopped staring at her as if nothing happened.

"Are you serious, Sakura-san?" Ruka asked assumingly.

"I am." (still smiling) she continued, "Since we haven't got any partners yet…why not we become partners, what do you think Ruka-pyon?"

Upon hearing her answer, he could no longer hide his smile on his face that evinced his bliss.

"It's fi…"

"Aah, there you are, Ruka, I've been looking for you all the time." A sudden voice arose from behind, interjecting Ruka's dealing words.

"Natsume." They both said in unison.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he asked firmly.

"No-nothing…" Ruka stammered while trying to avoid Natsume's eye contact.

"Eh? Natsume, how come you…."

"Oi, polka-dot girl, Imai has been looking for you…now get lost, baka!" Natsume interjected coldly onto Mikan's curious muttering.

"What did you say?!" she asked with a twist of eyebrows on her face.

Ruka appeared to be in a muddy thought, watching the two squabbling every now end then.

"Ikuzou, (let's go) Rika." Natsume said to him.

"Eh?...hmm." he nodded.

"Natsume…Baka! Beeeh!" she squawked, trying to wind him up by letting her tongue out, and ran away from the two to meet her best friend.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Natsume saw Ruka glancing to the running tangerine-named girl.

(Some kind of depression marked on his face) although it wasn't surfaced on him, he himself wants to be partner with Mikan too, but his prevailing pride keeps on striking him.

"HO-TA-RU!" Mikan rans to her best friend with both arms wide-opened acting to hug her.

B – L – A – A – A - G!

"Don't come near me, you dummy!" Hotaru said to her, holding her newly invented 'air-gun.'

"Invention #008, 'Striker Baka Gun', this air-typed gun is useful especially if you have some companions who keeps on sticking to you… it will directly strike a chump if ever she/he will try to near you. Specialization: Just press the red button here if you want a person to be put to bed for three days. It's only 1000 rabbits, credit cards are well-accepted. Special offer: Down payment with 10 interest."

"HO-TA-RU! What do you think you're doing?!" Mikan squawked as soon as she recovered from the strike of the baka gun.

"Nothing, I just want to show you my new invention… but your run towards me gives me a good target point to test it." She answered while making adjustments to her invention.

"Nani? (what) you called me out of the blue just to make a practice out of me?!

"Hurry up, and get prepared…baka!" her best friend said to her.

(Let out a puzzled face) "For what?"

"Inchou has been waiting for us, there's so many preparations we need to organize and yet you're just wandering around."

Mikan thump down his fist against her palm, acting as if she finally remembered something.

"You're right… I almost forgot." She sighed.

"Neh! Tsubasa-senpai, it seems that our RPG was really a great success… what do you think?" she uttered while riding on his back.

"So dane (You're right) arigatou, Mikan-chan."

"Eh?" she was suddenly mystified by his senpai's words.

"Because of you, we had had this RPG."

She shook his head (some kind of refusing). "Iie, It's our sacrifices and hard-works that had paid off."

Silence and smile was his reply towards that encouraging statement.

"Neh, Tsubasa-senpai."

"Hn?"

"Have you already got a partner for tomorrow's dance party?"

"Hmm, It's Misaki I think…why?" he asked curiously.

"Eh, It seems that both of you were very much comfortable with each other, kah?" she smiled.

"Well, its just that we've both known each other for quite a long time." Noticing her silenced, he paused from walking and asked her with a spark of interest on his eyes.

"How about you?"

(Actually, it was the first time for Mikan to ask about this kind of stuff.)

"Me? Hmm… I've asked Ruka-pyon to be my partner, but our conversation had been cut off when Natsume appeared out of the blue from nowhere."

"Really?"

"Hmm." She nods and continued, "That Natsume, I wonder why he always picking on me."

"Don't worry, that's his own way to show his affection." He muttered in a low-level tone and smiled cunningly.

"Hn? Are you saying something?" Mikan asked, when she could hardly heard what was Tsubasa whispered.

"Iie, nothing important…" he falsified as he continued to walk, still carrying her on his back.

Ruka was sitting alone on a bench (slightly patting his bunny) and appeared to be in a brown study when someone from behind tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look and saw a short-haired girl with a pair of purple-gem orbs standing next to him.

"Imai-san, why are you here?"

She jerked back her hand and slowly thrusting something on her pocket… A mini Polaroid camera (one of her trusty inventions)

"No one will even dare to buy this picture of your enigmatic face… look." She frowned and showed him a couple of pictures of him.

"I-Imai-san, you're secretly taking shots from behind?!" he yelled (not in an angry voice but in a childish way.)

"Saa…" she smirked wickedly. "Neh, Ruka, is there something wrong?" she quickly asked to cut off their mini squabble.

"Iie, nothing…" he answered as he trying to elude her amethyst-eye contact.

"Where's Natsume?"

"In his room."

No matter how Ruka try to conceal it, Hotaru was clever and sharp enough to notice his discreet depression.

"Ja ne!" she turned around, pacing a few steps away, then paused and faced his timid animal-pheromone friend.

"Since no one in this academy had had the alice to provide you some positive characters, better asked Kami-sama to lend you some courage and confidence… and if it didn't work, Cupid is your second option."

Noticing his puzzled face, she then turned around to leave.

Ruka was left behind as he started to blush when he though that Hotaru might already realize his intention to her 'dummy best friend.'

Actually, this scene just passed by in my mind and I didn't think I would end up making a plot out of this… hope it didn't suck the entire series of the story. It's up to you to take down some reviews for this 'shot'…

P.S.

The follow up of this scene will be on the day of the closing ceremony…

(At the episode 'the last dance with whom?') I bet you guys have already watched it… so that's how it is… THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
